


Genius, Billionaire, "Playboy"

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But Tony doesn't know that, Hurt Tony Stark, Natasha is a Stark, Other, Past Child Abuse, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Wanda Maximoff, The others are starting to understand that, Tony wasn't a playboy, Wanda is Tony's sister and she will fight anyone who says otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Tony Stark was never a playboy, at least, not in the way people expected.In which:. One of Tony's "one-night stands" claims to have a child.. Tony denies all responsibility.. Steve is an unintentional asshole.. Tony is protected by two bad-ass women.





	Genius, Billionaire, "Playboy"

They heard the news after lunch, Tony couldn’t hide the paleness of his face while Thor congratulated him loudly and the others said their jokes. His stupor lasted until he heard one of them address him.

“So, when are you going to see them?” It shouldn’t surprise him that Clint was the one to ask; the archer was the only one with a stable family after all.

“I’m not.” Tony pointedly avoided looking at his teammates’ faces until he heard an angry scoff from Steve.

“So, you’re having a kid because of your own stupidity and now you can’t have the decency to speak with the woman?” Tony’s shoulders stiffened at the reprimand and he quickly left the room, unable to look at the disappointment on the captain’s face. He didn’t know how long he was on the roof for until he felt slender arms wrap around his waist.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” The softness in the spy’s tone was enough to force the long-repressed tears to fall; he felt a hand position his face against her neck but refused to say anything until he felt another presence at his side.

“My father he, he was always disappointed – nothing I ever did was enough for him, I wasn’t enough for him.” He felt a different hand begin running through his hair.

“He was constantly looking for Steve, the only times he ever stopped was to get drunk and…I…I…he was an angry drunk and I was always just there. Me, his disappointment, never Steve – never his friend – he…fuck, why is this so hard?” Wanda swallowed back a gasp, he may have trouble saying it but she could see the memories clear as day.

“It wasn’t so bad at first, the occasional punch, maybe a kick if he was really angry. Then he just started carrying his pocket knife and…wearing a thicker belt – with a heavier buckle.” The picture was not a pleasant one.

“Anyway, then he died. Obie took over and…he was worse – it was his words at first, made me question everything, even myself. He, he started, started the beatings about two years later. Next thing I know, he’s forcing me to… to do things, things to him, to me.” Natasha could guess what he meant, it was only the Red Room training that kept her from throwing up her lunch but, judging from the green tinting Wanda’s skin, the witch wasn’t as lucky.

“What happened then?” The spy carefully kept her emotions out of her voice, it wouldn’t do Tony any good if he thought she was angry at him.

“He threatened Pepper, and Rhodey. Said that if I didn’t, didn’t _play the part_ he’d kill them. So I did, I let my _one-night-stands_ do what they wanted to me, let the media do its thing.” Wanda hated the acceptance in the man’s tone and Natasha looked like she wanted to learn necromancy, just so she could kill them herself.

“You know, dad always said Stark men are made of iron, well guess what dad, iron rusts.” Neither of them wanted to think about the implications of _that_ statement. Natasha bundled the genius into a hug and gently pressed a kiss against his hair-line.

“Stark Legal will take of it, we should head back.” Tony began to stand, mildly surprised when he felt himself being levitated, Wanda sent him a sheepish smile and began working on blocking off any potential nightmares. Natasha began plotting ways to make Steve regret his statement, and how to convince the local God to revive the dead for a few hours…seconds.


End file.
